I Got A Friend Who Is A Vampire
by pureblood-ryamiaka
Summary: Another pureblood is going to enter Cross Academy but then...with a human girl with him! Only to find out that she got in because of him. wait,she doesn't know that vampires exist and she is with him?What will happen if he tells her the truth? OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

I Got A Friend Who Is A Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights! And this is my second fan fic yeah!

Chapter 1:

"Young master, your mother calls for you." The servant said bowing. Ryan looked up from the book he is reading and smiled a little, as he always does. "Alright, tell her that I will be there." The servant bowed again and left the room. Ryan returned in reading the book he is holding and sighed silently to himself. He took a glanced at his watch and it says 7:30 pm. Looking around with his crimson-red eyes, with a sparkle of fire colore in it, he then decided to leave. He ran a hand through his jet black hair sighing with laziness.

_'Its a little too early for mom to call me at this hour. Usually she will not call for me for the reason is that she is too busy dealing with several councils about that school-Cross Academy.' _

Ryan stood up, at the same time closing his book and placing it on his desk temporarily taking a mental note to return right after talking to his mother and continue reading. He walked silently through the hallway towards the living room where he could positively sense his mother's presence.

_'Mom is too easy to find as always...unlike father. He always have this weird ways on me when it comes to this kind of situation. Its like "I-call-for-you-so-therefore-you-have-to-look-for-me" thing. This has been going on ever since he found out that my senses are far beyond his. That was when I was only six years old.' _

Ryan smirked a little to himself as he entered the living room where his mother stood near the fire place. It felt warm and cozy just being near it and he liked it. Ryan's mother took noticed of his entrance and smiled warmly to him.

"Mother, you call for me..."

Mrs. Ryujiwa nodded and sat on the nearest sofa watching her son carefully. Ryan noticed this but stayed calm. He, too, took a seat just on the other side facing his mother.

"Ryan, my dear, you are already 18 and yet you have not found someone to your liking?" His mother's tone is full of concern for he is the youngest in the family. His has two older brothers and are already married to one of the pureblood family's daughters. It is unfortunate to the Ryujiwa pureblood family that that none of their children is a girl.

_'My family... is the only pureblood family that has no female child. Though that is not really a problem. As pureblood princes, my older brothers and I could find another pureblood princesses to get married to and continue the family line.' _

Ryan felt silent for a moment. Thinking of what to tell his mother so that she will not continue to worry.

"Ryan,... my dear...."

_'As a pureblood it is not unusual for us to marry our own sibling. After all,... we are not human beings. Another reason for this kind of marriage is too continue the pureblood line. Use being purebloods is unfortuantely rare which is on the contrary is good.' _

Ryan took a glanced at the fire burning right beside him then looked back at his mother.

"mother..."

_'to be honset,...I do not find marrying your female sibling appealing. Maybe its because I never have one.'_

"...I'm sorry but please do not worry about me too much."

_'...but I can't just tell my family that...'_

"Its true that by this time I should have one. Someone that I love with all my heart but..."

Mrs. Ryujiwa watched her son and sigh quietly but Ryan could hear it. "but you couldn't find that woman yet right?" She finished for him. Ryan looked at her and nodded but slowly. _'In other words, I do not want to marry yet!'_

"I'm sorry to disappoint you mother..." Mrs. Ryukiwa shook her head slowly and smiled a little at her son. "I understand. Although I have asked you this question before I just need to hear you. There are just about hundreds of letters on my desk from different noble familes asking if they could introduce their daughters to you."

Ryan sweatdropped at this. _'Those noble vampires again...' _

"Would you like to-"

"No, mother." Ryan immediately said as politely as he could as to not offend her. Mrs. Ryujiwa chuckled at him and stood up. Ryan smiled at her glad that he could always make her smile.

"I see. Oh by the way, Kaname-kun called just awhile ago. Why don't you call him back?" His mother said before leaving the room. "Lunch will be ready 11 don't be late."

Ryan chuckled, standing up as well. " Yes, mother." _'I'm glad mom wouldn't force the subject on me...'_

Ryan walked back to where he came and got his cellphone out from his pocket and dialed Kaname's number.

…........................................................................

The next day.... (5:30 pm)

Ryan's limo stopped in front of the vampire council building as the driver opened the door for him. He walked out of the car and left after thanking the driver. Kuran Kaname had asked Ryan to attend a meeting concerning Cross Academy. Ryan then decided for himself that he will be attending the school as well. After all he has to go to school and finish his studies and also strongly believed that humans and vampires can co-exist. Kuran Kaname doesn't really need another pureblood to monitor the vampires at Cross Academy but needed him to officially make Cross Academy a school where humans and vampires can co-exist by attending this meeting and as a new representative among purebloods. Many members already approve of it because of his presence as well and he was sure that Kaname was glad for his participation.

When Ryan entered many servants and other noble vampires greeted him.

"Ryujiwa-sama, Kuran-sama is waiting for you in the counciling office. Others, too, are waiting." One of the noble men said walking beside him. Ryan wore simple clothing unlike others,of course to us humans even with his simplicity he would always looked like celebrity. He wore a white, silver stripped polo, black pants, black coat, and black shoes. He could almost looked like Kaname from a far but all vampires could tell the difference.

The man beside him opened the door for him and entered the room where he found sitting quietly with the others. All of the noble vamires stood at his presence and bowed respectively.

"Ryujiwa-sama, its good to see you again." One of the eldest noble vampire said. Ryan just nodded to his direction and walked quietly towards Kaname and sat next to him. Everyone then sat quietly, ready.

Kaname did all the talking to the council memebers while Ryan sat quietly listening beside him. Ryan took a pen from his pocket and started writing on the papers in front of him. Many took noticed and felt a little nervous. They knew that Ryan approve of Kaname's decisions without even saying a word and that this two purebloods get along quite well.

One of the council members finally tried to ask questions to Ryan. "Ryujiwa-sama, if I may ask, what is your purpose for attending Cross Academy? Many of us were surprised when we heard you are moving to another school."

Kaname glanced slightly at Ryan then back on the papers in front of him. Ryan finished writing whatever he has to answer on the papers and looked up facing the vampire. Everyone's attention is focused on him as they silently waited. The vampire who asked the question felt a little nervous but then relieved when Ryan smiled kindly.

"Kaname did not ask me to enter Cross Academy it was my own decision to attend this school. I have always believed that humans and vampires can co-exist and I want to see this for myself and learn as well while studying with them." Ryan answered keeping eye contact with the vampire.

Everyone started whispering to each other and both Kaname and Ryan watched them expressionless.

"Everyone..." Ryan started saying getting everyone's attention again. Kaname looked at Ryan with interest this time. He knew Ryan from when he was little and that when it comes to this kind of situations....

Ryan opened his crimson eyes which is slightly glowing making others gasp in their place.

"If I am not mistaken I have always known the vampire council exist for the reasons that humans should be protected from vampires who violates the law and are given the power by us purebloods, on our behalf, to control things in the right order. Am I wrong?"

Everyone, except Kaname, nodded dumbfounded.

"However, having the council is not enough to prove it to the higher ups in the human society, especially, the hunter association." When Ryan mentioned the hunter association many is unaware of their aura.

"We are talking of the human side here. Majority in the human society believes that vampires will fail to co-exist with humans even though with the vampire council's presence. We are technically not doing a better job just by creating laws to prevent others. That is why, Kuran Kaname and Cross Kaine came up with this idea. The school, Cross Academy, where humans and vampires stays and study together. With this method we can prove that we can co-exist with them. Where cooperation, understanding, and acceptance exist." Kaname mentally smiled at this as he finished writing on his papers.

….he wins.

Everyone started murmur to each other again but this time they all agreed and are very convinced.

"Ryujiwa-sama, since you will attending Cross Academy with Kuran-sama I will also allow my children to attend!" One of them said with full excitement. Ryan sweatdropped at this.

"Me too!"

"They are like...kids..." Ryan whispered to himself in a very low voice and Kaname is the only one who can hear him.

"You never change." Kaname said only for him to hear as the others started to sign the papers of approval.

…........................................................................................

After the meeting Ryan couldn't wait to leave the room. Kaname went ahead telling him that he has another meeting with the chairman. Ryan never liked staying inside the vampire council. He walked out of the building as calmly as he could towards his driver who seem to be waiting for him patiently as ever.

"Ryujiwa-sama, where would like to go next?"

Ryan looked around for a moment. _'This place is surrounded by the forest and its quite peaceful here. However, animals never dare themselves to come near this area and this building looked like a mansion so no one get suspicious over this area.' _

Ryan looked around again. _'yeah too peaceful...'_

"Ryujiwa-sama?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just thinking. Maybe you could go ahead. I want to investigate something." _'investigate?where did that come from???'_

The driver bowed repectfully, "As you wish, master." with that he left leaving Ryan on his own and he liked it. Once his limo is out of sight and looked around making sure that no one is looking he quickly walked away towards the forest.

….......................................

Unknown to others, there is a small village just across the forest and for Ryan is bound to find out its existence.

"Grace! Where are you going?" Grace grabbed a pair of black shoes and grabbed the nearest basket she could find.

"I'll be going to the forest, grandma. I'll be back before six!" She said as loud as she could so that her grandmother could hear her.

"Alright, but don't forget to pick some berries if you find any."

"Hai!"

Grace humned to herself as she walked through the forest. Enjoying the warm sunset as she always does ever since she was little. Grace is the youngest among all the people who lives in their village. Most of her friends are two years older and above. It always been that way....

_'I wonder what can I do with blue berries. Maybe I can just simply make another blue berry pie!' _Grace thought happily to herself turning around and jumping over a ledge. _'it won't be easy to get around this forest if you don't know the way,hehehhe' _Grace glanced to her right side and found what she was looking for. "Berries!!!" She said unaware that her voice echoed.

_'I remembered the time mom would always take me around here to get some berries. I wish she is here with me now...' _

.............................................

"I doubt that anyone lives here. The vampire council is quite a far place from the city already." Ryan said to himself as he looked around with interest. The trees are so tall that no ordinary humans can climb it while the grasses and bushes grew wild in every place. The forest is a nice place to relax but not for humans. Level Es are everywhere after all. For them this place is best for hunting.

….........................................

Grace continued to walked around after getting some berries. The forest is like a home to her than the city. She has always known that there were rumors that strange people are attacking others during the sunset and mostly in the evening. With that rumor its enough to convince her grandmother that the city is not a safe place. Grace have always wanted to go to the city but she shouldn't disobey and even if she did someone was always watching over her. Her "Onii-chan".

One hour later, the place started to get darker and darker. Grace is suppose to be back by then but it looks like she enjoyed picking berries too much. Unknown to her, a dark shadow crept behind her following every single move she makes.

"I better get back." She told herself. She tugged the scarft just hanging from her basket and placed it around her neck then looked down at her basket and found it half full. Her eye glimmered at the thought of making a dozen of blue berry pies. If that happens her grandmother might give her the chance to go to the city and sell them.

"I better hurry. Onii-chan and grandma are waiting." She said hurriedly making a big dash back to where she came. "If I don't make it on time, Onii-chan will scold me! And then I wont be able to go to the city!" She stopped on her tracks and energetically raised her fist in the air. "Yosh! Gambatte, Grace!" (Alright! Do your best, Grace!)

Suddenly, a men with dark clothes started laughing from behind her. "Aren't you te energetic one?" he said in a hungry tone. Grace turned around as she felt shivers ran down her spine making her straight up. If she know any better the man is more dangerous than a criminal. Grace gathered all her courage and looked at the man fully. She couldn't make out who really it is, the man stood just ten feet away from her and under the thick, deep, dark showdows of the trees. She held her basket a little more thighter than before as she watched the man made one step forward towards her.

"W-who are you?" She asked, fear in her voice, and started to move backwards as the man advances on her.

"There is no need to know little missy..." He said. His voice is starting blur as he struggle?!

_'What's wrong with him? This is not good...'_

Grace tried to calm herself and took two deep breaths. "Sir,...are you sick? You don't seem well..." She tried to be polite as possible but she couldn't help but stay away from the man.

The man did not respond instead he struggled with himself and started hitting the trunks. Grace gasped as she watched. _'My feet...won't move!' _

His punches where strong enough to scare the birds away from their dwellings and it scared Grace even more. The wind started picking up bringing the cold winds from the north. The sun finally set beneath the horizon turning everything to the bright moon. It is another time of the day. A day for those who do not seek the warmth of the sun.

The man struggled even more than before and started screaming with unknown pain. To Grace's surrise he strucked another tree with his bare hands and this time his hand created a huge cut across it. Her eyes widen in shock.

_'No way...this man-no, there is no way he could have done that?!' _Grace thought dropping her basket on the ground. _'No..I must be dreaming...I couldn't do that without a knife!' _

"AAARRGGHHHH!!!!" The man screamed in pain holding his head with his two hands. His nails started to grow into it's sharpest form. Grace couldn't see what was really going for everything is so dark to see.

_'If only I have a flashlight...I wouldn't be scared like this...' _

Sure, she had gone through the woods all her life but not at a time like this. Usually, her onii-chan is with him at this time of the day. That's it!! Without thinking, Grace ran as if her life depends on it. She couldn't scream. She couldn't think. Yes,... she has no idea where she is going right now.

_'I have to stay away from him!' _

The man watched as his prey ran off towards a different direction. He couldn't bare the pain any longer and let everything turn red. His desire finally took over. His eyes turned crimson red and his fangs grew longer with hunger. All of the animals around him sensed his presence and they, too, ran away from their places. The man smirked to himself and sniffed the air.

"Fresh...so fresh..." He said hungrily, licking the bottom of his lip. "There is no way you can hide from me!" He said even louder and took off in a blink of an eye following their girl's scent.

Grace ran as fast as she could but somehow she knew she couldn't get away that easily. She have not seen any man scarier than that. She must be dreaming. She continued to ran through the dark forest and was about to turn to another direction when her feet got caught in between several vines and landed really hard on the ground.

"Itai!" (Ouch) she screamed in pain. She was about to look how bad the wound looks like when she felt someone in front of him.

"Oh my...what happened? Little red riding hood?" The man said playfully. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Grace squimered and kept her eyes closed. She couldn't look at the man, it will scare her even more than she already is. _'Somebody...help me..!!!' _

The man smirked at this and his eyes turned even more red. "Well,...that is just what I needed." He finally said. " Now,...I'll make your blood mine!!!" He shouted with full excitement and without any hesitations he lifted himself in the air with his sharp nails towards his target. Grace knew it and screamed in fear.

_'No way.....I'm going to die!' _

"AAAHHHHhhhh!!!!"

Grace waited for the impact but nothing came instead she felt the man in front of her backed away very slowly. In fear?

_'what the-' _

Grace was about to open her eyes when the pain in her leg prevented her from doing so causing her to shut her eyes even thighter in pain. _'Ouch... my leg hurts so bad!' _The vampire continued to backed away from the girl and fear can be heard from his voice. _'Now...what in the world is going one?!Ouch!' _

The vampire watched himself backway from his desert and came face to face with the most fearful being of all. He stood behind the girl just five feet away with a killing intent.

"A-a..a...a pureblood..." The vampire said in a frightening tone.

Ryan didn't say anything as he stared at the level E vampire before him and the girl laying on the ground. His eye turned even more crimson when he smelled blood in the air. The blood came from the girl and he didn't like it. Ryan could feel his fangs grew longer but immediately forced it back.

The vampire knew he is dead if he fights back and with the way Ryan is starring at him he wont last long not if he run for his life.

"Running won't do you any good." Ryan said, death written in his voice. The vampire gasped realizing that the pureblood read his mind. Ryan made one step forward and this scared the hell out of the vampire. He turned to another direction running for his life but before he could go any further Ryan immediately used his powers, his eyes glowed dark crimson red, bursting the level E into dust. The wind blew pass them and made blew all the dust away.

Grace could feel that someone was behind her and that person just saved her. _'Someone...was...was here after all...wait- it couldn't onii-chan, right?! No way!' _Grace continued to winced in pain with her eyes still closed. Yes, she didn't see it happened. _'Someone is here to help me but what just happened? Is the scary man gone now?' _

Ryan calmed himself returning his eye color back to normal after sending the level E to it's death. He looked down at the girl on the ground and his expression became soft. _'Thank goodness, that thing didn't bite her.' _He thought. The girl winced in pain holding her leg a little closer to herself. Ryan, in alarm, immediately went near her.

"Hey,..." He said trying to make her look up. "Its alright now. You are safe."

_'Wait...that voice...does not belong to Onii-chan at all!' _Grace thought in surprised. _'Then...he could it be? At this time?' _Slowly, finally, she opened her eyes and saw a handsome, young man in front of her kneeling. His unique crimson eyes showed his full concern. _'Is he the one... who saved me?!' _His skin is paler than hers, his hair is purely jet black and he has this unique eye color that Grace have not seen before. He was astonishingly gorgeous. The moon's light finally went through the trees giving them light.

"Are you alright?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

I Got A Friend Who Is A Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights!

Author's note: Honto ni gomen nasai, mina-san. I took so long to make another chapter. I have been buzy lately with mmy studies. Demo, honto ni arigato ga mina-san no komumento desu. (^_^)

Chapter 2:

"Grace! What the hell happened to you?!" Tony immediately grabbed Grace from Ryan's hold causing him to almost lose his balance from the force. Tony wasn't able to recognize who was Grace's savior but Ryan did recognized him as one of the vampire hunters of the association.

_A vampire hunter?!... In a place like this?_

The old lady just gave him a smile and offered him to sit on one of their sofas in the living room. Tony was too busy taking care of Grace's injured leg as the old lady thanked Ryan for helping Grace. Ryan kept his cool when he talked. Soon that boy will realized who he was and the next thing he knows...

Grace fainted when Ryan tried to talk to her. He was only lucky that Grace's scent was still on track where she came from. If it wasn't he would have to take her with him.

"You are not related with her?" Ryan asked curiously when the old lady mentioned that Grace isn't related to anyone in the village. The old lady shook her head slowly.

**Flash Back:**

**"Are you alright?" Ryan asked again worried the girl stared at him with shock. **

"**Its getting cold now. Where do you live? I'll take you back there." **

**He noticed that the girl tried to say something but failed to. Instead she slowly reached out her hand slightly cupping his left cheek. He blinked at her in disbelief but didn't do anything to stop her. **

"**-t-t..." **

"**What's wrong?" Ryan slightly raised an eye brow at her. "You don't have to say anything. You have a broken leg so-" Suddenly, he noticed something slide down to her wrist. A crimson red glass bracelet made out of a...._'no way....it can't be'........_ an acient pureblood's blood sealed with cross-like shape of a black rose (like the ones at Cross Academy). There is no way such an item exist with a mare human girl. That item is used for maintaining the human form of a vampire when turned into one was used more than a hundred years ago and only a pureblood can use it. Not only that that item should not exist anymore. _This can't be....real! _**

**Ryan was about to say something when the girl in front of him finally spoke. Well, sort of...**

**'a-ariga-to...' After that she fainted crashing on his chest. **

**Ryan looked down on top her head with a surprised look and glanced down to his left where her hand and the bracelet is. His eyes narrowed at this. Slowly, with hesitation, he moved his left hand to touch it. Instantly, it glowed as bright as a vampire's eyes. Such bracelet will glow automatically if a pureblood touch it, no wonder only purebloods can use it. However, this bracelet only recognize it's owner, after a second the bracelet gave out an electrifying shock causing him to let go. He hissed at the pain and watched as the bracelet returned back to its usual color. **

_**'There is no doubt that...' **_

**He look down again at the girl in his arms with suspiciousnes but with gentleness. The girl was unconcious and therefore she would not be waking up soon. His eyes turned crimson red and tried to sense anything strange about her but found nothing after a few seconds. As a pureblood he should be able to sense it but no. As if she really was just a normal mortal. **

_**'...this bracelet is the Legendary Black Rose's Blood'**_

**End of Flash Back**

"Unfortunately, not." her voice sad. "My granddaughter, her husband and I were on our way home when we found her. Since my granddaughter and her husband have no children of their own they were willing to adopt her. We also found out that, she have no memorise of her past."

**Flash back( ten years ago):**

**  
"Honey,... do you think we should adopt a child in the orphanage?" Mrs. Kirrua Ingrid asked her husband while walking back home one night along with her grandmother. **

"**I do not think its such a bad idea but..." **

"**Oh, come on! Its been three years already and we don't have a child of our own! Not a single one!" She complained. She immediately looked feeling ashamed when she realized what she said. She is the reason why the both of them couldn't have a child and the fact that she couldn't bare a child is really frustrating. Mr. Kirrua noticed her discomfort and grabbed her shoulder gently assuring her that he understand. **

**Everyone in town started to close down their shops as they continued to walk towards the forest when they heard some strange noise. A man wearing a black cloak with a hood came running from the opposite direction. **

**Mrs. Ingrid's husband, being a professional vampire hunter, noticed immediately that its a vampire, a level C vampire. He was carrying something within its arms but no one would have really guessed it was a five year old little girl.**

**The vampire seem to be panicking and have no idea where to go. He did noticed the couple and the old lady in front of him but instead ignored them ran to the other direction. Mr. Kirrua was about to follow the vampire, he noticed something was wrong about that vampire, when his wife pointed terrified at more than a dozen level E's coming their way. No wonder why that vampire was running away. Actually, Mr. Kirrua was not interrested with the level C vampire but the thing he was carrying. **

"**Honey..." **

"**Go and follow that vampire, Ingrid." He commanded. Grabbing his anti-vampire sword which was adjusted from his pocket all this time. His mother in law widen her eyes in surprise as to why he would order such a thing. **

"**Why?" She asked quickly gradding the arm of her grand daughter. **

"**Just do as I say." he said desperately, thightrning his grip on his sword. "But do not do anything. Just follow him." **

**Ingrid was about to protest but saw her husband's eyes. He was serious. **

**Slowly, she nodded and she followed the direction where the vampire went ,along with her grandmother.**

**Mr. Kirrua slashed his sword too quickly in mid air causing the level E vampires to move back. "This is as far as you go!" he glared at them. "Level Es..."**

**Mrs. Ingird was not a vampire hunter and neither is her grand mother. She does have an anti-vampire weapon with her which is in a form of a gun. Soon, enough they spotted the level C vampire who stopped for a rest near a tree infront of a restaurant. They were glad that all of the shops in that area is close and no one is around. **

**Mrs. Hakura (the grand mother of Ingrid) stared at the small human form within the arms of the level C vampire. The vampire noticed their presence and stood his guard, thightening his grip on the small figure, glarring at them withi his dark crimson eyes. **

"**Wait-" Mrs. Ingrid tried to calm the vampire.**

"**Why have you followed me?" said the vampire, his voice showed full annoyance and anger. "You are not involve so go away! Don't you realized that I am vampire by now?! I could kill the two of you easily!" he said with frustration. **

"**Demo...(but)"Mrs. Ingrid is very weak in this kind of situations and couldn't do that much. But her grand mother have a strong will and character. **

"**You don't have to be too protective when we are just marely harmless humans. We only wish to help!" Mrs. Hakura said in a loud voice. Ingrid watch with surprise eyes realizing finally why her husband ordered her to follow the level C vampire but how?!**

**The vampire fell silently but continued to glare at them. **

"**Yes, please! Its true that we are just humans but we could help!" She added with force even though her voice was shaking with fear. **

**The vampire took a couple of steps to his right facing them suspiciously. " You are the wife of the famous vampire hunter, Kirrua-san, right? I can smell his scent all over you." He said almost smirking with the thought evilly. **

**Mrs. Ingrid was taken aback from his words and felt slightly offended. "Yes, I am." **

"**He noticed that I am a level C vampire." He continued. "He probably sent the two of you to kill me!"**

**The two relative gasp and the vampire could hear them. "I knew it..."**

**Mrs. Hakura glared back. "Didn't we told you already that we are harmless humans even though we do have anti-weapons with us that doesn't mean anything! We only have it to protect ourselves! Don't you understand?!"**

**The vampire growled angrily. **

"**Kirrua-san, my grand son in law, is now taking care of all the level Es back there. He marely told us to follow you." **

"**Ah-ha! See! He probably told you to hold me off like this so that when he catches up with the two of you he would immediately kill me!" **

**Mrs. Ingrid have had it and move forward with about three steps towards him. "You are wrong! I know my husband better than you!" Her voice was sincer and honest that the vampire couldn't deny the fact that this women really is something. " Its true that he noticed you as a level E vampire and that he told me and my grand mother to follow you. Do you really think he would just simply tell me and grand mother to follow you with no experience?! My husband only told us to follow you and nothing else."**

**The vampire seem to calm down since his eyes turned back to normal. He ceased his protective stand but conitnued to hold the thing in his arms protectively as if he is holding a...child. Mrs. Hakura noticed this. **

**Mrs. Ingrid continued. "At first I did not realized what he actually meant by following you and I was confused but now I understand." She looked at the vampire eye to eye even though he was quite far. The vampire was taken aback from this. This woman was different just a minute ago!**

"**What is that you are carrying?" Hakura-san asked calmly and kindly as she could while pointing at the thing he was holding. The vampire looked at the old woman worriedly this time. He looked down, avoiding their gaze for a moment. **

**After what seem like one minute, suddenly, there was a loud shot gun not far from where they are. Probably there was another vampire hunter who came in the area. **

"**Please..." he started to say. He sounded like a lost child that Mrs. Ingrid couldn't help but walk towards him with open arms. **

"**Please...please...help us..." With that he fell on his knees. Just in time Mrs. Ingrid was already beside him. Mrs. Hakura move as well to the other side. **

"**Why are you running away?" She asked gently. The vampire slowly move the cloak he is wearing to reveal a five year old child in his arms covered with blood. **

"**A child?!" **

**The vampire nodded. "The level E vampires are after her..." He continued. "...I was told to take her away by her parents." **

"**Who is she? Where did she come from? Who were her parents?" Mrs. Ingrid asked worriedly as she look down at the child he was holding. **

"**Do not worry she is not hurt. Those are just blood stains." said the vampire. He then looked at Mrs. Ingrid intently as if he was looking for something. After a moment he smiled slightly and slowly move the child into Mrs. Ingrid's arms. **

"**W-what are you doing?" Mrs. Ingrid was surprise when the child was placed in her arms. This is the first time she was holding a child like her own. The vampire smiled at her, amused, and then stood up. **

"**Where do you think you are going?" Mrs. Hakura questioned and also stood up. **

"**It looks like I owe Kirrua-san for this." He said, avoiding their questions. He looked down at Mrs. Ingrid and the child and smiled warmly for the last time. "Please, take good care of her." he said, his voice sad. **

**Suddenly, out of no where two level Es came down from the roof and landed in front of them. **

"**Both you! Stay back and don't move!" The vampire doesn't seem to have any special weapons with him and not to mention the fact that he is just a level C vampire. **

"**Wait!" **

**Before they could stop him he attacked the two level E vampires head on. He grabbed the nearest one and killed it with his hand that seem to have turned sharp but the second one was faster and also dug it's nails at his most vulnerable place. The heart. **

**The vampire coughed some blood letting the first level E vampire to turn into dust. He is done for it and that's what the second level E probably thought when he fell on his knees. The level E smirked to himself and then move to attack Mrs. Ingrid with the child but before he could reach her a sharp hand went through his heart and immediately he burst into a pile of dust in front of them. **

"**Vampire-san!" Mrs. Ingrid screamed worriedly not knowing the vampire's name. She could move since she was carrying the child. Mrs. Hakura was shocked at what had just happened and move to the vampire's side who is finally on the ground dying. **

"**Please,...you can't die now!" She said. He placed his hand on the old woman's lap weakly. He smiled weakly at her. "Its alright now. Take the child and get out of here." He then looked at Mrs. Ingrid and smiled weakly at her as well. **

"**Thank...you...." With that he too turned into dust.**

**End of Flash back:**

Ryan nodded and kept silent and the same time noting every detail of the house. Its quite small but very cozy. If you watch the 'lord of the rings'; the house of Frodo (wha! I forgot how to spell his name) where its built under a hill- well, thats how it looks like except that the village is surrounded with wild trees. The trees around the area are as tall as the buildings in the city. During the night, this place will be a good hiding place for vampires. Ryan eyed Tony for a monent then back at the old lady.

"Did you try looking for her real parents?" Ryan asked glancing at the door to his right. Just across it is Grace's room. The old lady shook her head again. "No, we didn't. We need a lot of money to do just that, dear."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ryan immediately apologize, thinking that he had offended her. "I shouldn't have asked."

"That is alright dear." The old lady stood up and left for a little while and then came back with a tray of cup of teas.

"Oh....ma'am, you really don't have to... I was just about to-"

"My, don't talk nonsense young one. You saved my great granddaughter so it would be my pleasure if you would stay just a little longer." She said and placed the tray on the table. "Here."

"Thank you." Ryan took the cup of tea and drank it slowly. He smiled when he tasted that it was green leaves-tea. Ryan saw a glimpse of the boy named Tony roaming around the kitchen preparing food. Tony noticed that Ryan was looking at him and gave him a quick glared before returning to what he was doing.

"Mrs. Hakura, do you know anything about the bracelet around the young lady's wrist?"

"Oh, you mean that bracelet? Well, it has been the only possession she have when we found her in other words that bracelet only belongs to her. Probably given to her by her parents." She replied.

Ryan nodded at this. "I see."

"Are you familiar with that bracelet? You see there are many bracelets out there that might look just like that you know." She added which made him think again.

When he saw Tony again he smiled, amused.

Ryan looked down on his tea, clamly. _It looks like he will find out soon enough. _With this a slight smirk appeared at the corner of his lips.

* * *

"What are you doing at a place like this?" Tony asked once they are outside, privately, when Ryan decided to leave for the night. Tony crossed his arms on his chest waiting for a reply from the respected pureblood of the vampire society. Ryan sighed quietly to himself hoping that no one would hear them.

"Even though I tell you you wont believe me, am I right?"

Tony snorted, irritated and Ryan only stared back at him. "Yeah, it seems you read my mind." Ryan shook his head at this and conitnued to be silent. He didn't read the boy's mind that is.

"Anyways,..." Tony conitnued but he looked to his left avoiding the pure blood's gaze. "Thank you for saving Grace's life. At least someone like you is doing something decent for once."

Ryan smirked at him. This guy have some guts to thank him and at the same time mock him. Ryan placed his hands in his pocket preparing to leave.

"You are not going to introduce yourself to Grace?" The question was sudden, especially from a vampire hunter, but kept his emotionless expression.

"I have no intension to introduce myself to anyone in the first place. Whether she knows me or not doesn't concern her once she wakes up since she doesn't really need to know, as the matter a fact." said Ryan turning his back at Tony and heading towards the village's exit.

"You're probably right..." _Yeah,... she does not need to know you or even my...job..._

Ryan took one glance at him then continued to walk away without another word. _It looks like the __rumors were right. This guy is not so bad at all unlike other vampire hunters however he is also known as one of the best hunters around at a young age. _

In no time Ryan returned to the vampire council building but avoided the guards as much as possible. He stopped near a corner and looked up at the deep blue night sky with the full moon shining down. He smiled to himself before disappearing from the area.

_It looks like... we will... see each other again... Grace...._

Tony returned to his childhood friend's house and took the responsibility to watch after her dring the night.

"I'll be going back to my job in about an hour. I better make use of this time watching her." Tony murmured to himself when suddenly he remembered something.

"HOLY SHIT! If Grace was attacked by a level E then she-" said Tony in panic and immediately used his palm to cover his mouth. Grace continued to sleep souldlessly while Tony tried to calm down. _No way...I hope she doesn't remember that thing...or..maybe...probably that guy erased it...._

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**I HAVE A FRIEND WHO IS A VAMPIRE**

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampre knights. Thank you very much to all of my readers! (^_^)**

"RYAN!!!" The mansion of the Ryujiwa Family shook almost so slightly causing dozens of bats to move away from their dwelling. Mr. Ryujiwa came down the stairs, targeting his very own son, eyes flaring.

"I had a call from Kaname that you are moving to Cross Academy! Without even telling me?!" He yelled. Ryan only, calmly, sat on the coach reading a book that says "How To Deal With Your Annoying Father". Its a miracle that his father haven't even notice it.

"Well?" His voice waiting impatiently, eyes flarring, and tapping his foot.

Ryan almost smirked with victory when his mother came in just in time, his father crossing his arms and was about to say something. This just makes sense why pureblood's are feared because of another character. One is temper, particullarly his very own father. His mother is a device to shut his father by the neck. If you imagine a furious dog going insane then becomes happy and wiggles its tail because of his electrifying collar, then thats how it looks.

"Dear, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly looking from Ryan to him. His father's attitude suddenly change to shy and calm almost laughing at himself. _What does he think he is doing? _Ryan thought, raising an eye brow. He can't really understand sometimes why he acts that way when his mother is around.

"Well, I heard he is moving to another school. Cross Academy." He said, his voice sounded forced and Ryan smiled at this. He just can't help it! His father have this crooked smile pasted on his face that is just so hillarious, gosh, if there is one thing he suck at and that is as a daikon (a japanese word meaning when used to call a person who is bad at acting).

"Oh! Really? That's great since Kaname attends that school." She said, smiling at Ryan at the same time grabbing the arm of his father to her. Ryan did his best not to laugh but he was sure he was already turning red from the forced control.

"Yeah,..." He simply replied. Watching his father give him the "damn-it" look. Ryan couldn't help it anymore and let out a small chuckle.

"Is there something funny, dear?"His mother asked while Mr. Ryujiwa was glarring daggers at him. You can say that he doesn't have any problem with his older sons except the younger one but that doesn't mean he doesn't love him its just happens that the relationship between them is rough. Rough love.

Ryan immediately composed himself as if nothing happened and shook his head slowly. "Nothing."

"Well, lunch will be ready soon." She reminded and Ryan nodded continuing his reading. "Now, dear haven't you forgotten that we have to deal with a few papers about traveling to England?" She said dragging him towards the study room.

"Eh?"

"Dear!"

"O.k!"

* * *

After lunch, Ryan immediately head to his chambers and quickly took his cellphone and dialled kaname's cell phone number.

"Really Kaname..." Ryan said, almost teasing. "...do you have an idea how much rackus my father could make after hearing me transfer to another school."

"Yes." Kaname responded with an evil grin on his face. He just loves teasing this guy sometimes.

Ryan sweatdropped but turned serious remembering the bracelet. He looked out through his window watching some of the bats fly around secretly as security barriers. "Kaname, you do know about the legendary bracelet used by purebloods before right?"

There was a huge pause on the other end of the phone. Sure, Kaname knew.

"Why do you ask?"

Ryan sigh quietly. "Don't tell anyone." then he started to tell everything to Kaname in quick detail. Not saying anything until he is finish.

"So that's where you went."said Kaname, remembering something.

"So what do you think? Could she be a vampire-no, a pureblood?" Ryan asked again, his voice sounded a little worried.

"I haven't heard this kind of case but there is a huge possibility that she is indeed a pureblood." Kaname responded. _'Another pureblood family hiding a child?' _Kaname thought darkly.

"What if she is just a human after all?"

There was another huge pause before Kaname speak. "That would not answer why the bracelet would react when another vampire touches it."

"Are you saying that that bracelet is just an ordinary bracelet if a human wears it?"

"You are confusing me, Ryan."

Ryan sighed tiredly and ran a hand across his hair. "Never mind for now, I need some rest. I'll see you around. Bye." he didn't wait for Kaname to reply and pressed the botton, dropping his cellphone on his bed and left.

"Bye."

* * *

The next day, Ryan went personally to the vampire hunster's association where all documents from the past was kept. He ignored most of the staffs, who are vampire hunters, and went straight to the room. The geisha-white-faced-gay-looking human came as well to greet him but ordered him quickly to leaave which he did and was relieve that he did because the last time they talked ended up quite violence when he didn't listen.

"Ryujiwa-sama?!" One of the vampires recognized who sat on one of the chairs doing some paper works, and bowed respectfully.

"Please, do not bother me." He said but made sure that it gave out the commanding-sound enough to shut him.

"Yes, my lord." The vampire bowed which he ignored.

Ryan looked around and went across several books concerning the legendary bracelet. He closed his eyes then open them readying himself for a long day of research which he doesn't really like at all. He immediately grabbed most of them and placed it on top the table and sat on one of the chairs and start.

* * *

"I wont do that again, grandmother." Grace apologized as they make breakfast.

"Do that again I will make sure to feed you to the wolves!" Tony exclaimed, slightly annoyed because of last night conversation with Ryan.

"Tony!" The old lady warned and Tony hmp trying to relieve from the stress. He leaned against the wall near the entrance and turned his head to the left avoiding their gaze.

"Just be careful next time dear. You should be glad that a young, fine man came just in time to save you." She said, half chuckling.

Grace looked at her in slight surprise. "Wha-grandmother! I almost forgot about that! But...I was just not sure..." _'It was just too dark too see....but he was real...'_

Tony glared at this and quickly stormed outside. Grace watched his retreating form worriedly. "Whats wrong with him?"

"Don't mind him."

"I should thank him. I wonder where he lives." Grace said getting the bread in front of her and dividing it equally and humned to herself in a low tone.

"Well,.." her grandmother looked thoughtful. "He didn't really mentioned anything about himself. He was quite secretive that I forgot to ask." She laughed weakly.

"Ouch!" Grace whimpered when she accidentally moved her injured leg so suddenly. She rubbed the top part of the bandage trying to sooth the pain a little.

"Well, he might come back." _'not to mention that he really did looked curious and interested with Grace's bracelet.' _

"Really?" Grace suddenly looked hopeful, forgetting the pain. She slowly looked down at her bandaged leg while sitting comfortably. She blushed when she remembered when she was young she used to dream about a prince one day to save her from danger. Right now, someone just did but unfortunately she couldn't remember his face but she was sure that he is tall and a gentleman.

* * *

Ryan let out another sigh but its so loud that the vampire on the other side looked really worried and nervous. He raised his left hand brushing it across his black hair revealing his totally, annoyed eyes. He didn't get what he really want to know. After what seems like several hours. Everyone knows the feeling of finding nothing for more then five hours or searching, Even with extra efforts. He slammed his hand on top of the table causing it rattle violently, lucky no books fell. He didn't see the shock-slash-terrified face of the vampire on the other side of the room. If it was anyone that person would have peed his pants. Ryan wasn't aware of the dark aura he was making over the time giving the vampire enough stress for the day. I would say he broke a very good record of staying inside the room with a terrifying vampire.

"Why are the imformations here always repeating?!" he murmured dangerously.

"Ryujiwa-sama?" The vampire called weakly, nervously, in a low voice that Ryan couldn't hear even he was five feet away. He sweatdropped when the pureblood didn't reply.

After what seems like five minutes the dangerous aura around Ryan disappeared. He slowly closed all the books he has been reading and arranged them in a neat pile before getting his coat, preparing to leave. The vampire watched the pureblood leave quietly as if nothing really happened.

Once the door closed the vampire immediately fainted. He wasn't the type to deal with such a pureblood. He is like the shy and weak type. Especially he can't help but notice the dangerous aura the pureblood was emitting every time after he turns to another book.

* * *

Tony carried Grace in bridal style as they walked down town to buy some bread. No matter what he do it is not convinient to carry a childhood friend/lady using fireman style, etc. The town clocked sounded louded indicating two in the afternoon. Its not so sunny and its good not to burn some skin. The day would have been better if the old lady was with him but NOOooo. Tony tried to ignore the curious stare they have been getting and Grace seems to happy ,to notice, in a different perspective. As punishment for being rude during breakfast this is what he gets. For the first time in Grace life she gets to go to town and for the first time in Tony's life its his most embarrasing moment. Not to mention it will be for the whole afternoon.

"Tony! This is my first time in town!" She exclaimed, excited, her basket dangling on her arm. "I can't believe there are so many people here..."

Tony muttered 'duh' and rolled his eyes. He kept his head down a little so as to avoid starring back at people. This way no one would really notice who is carrying the young injured girl through town. Roselyn wore a simple dress that is colored light pink, white sandals (note that her bandage on reach unitl her ankle), and let her loose for the day with a hair clip on each side of her head. Tony wore his usual clothes as a vampire hunter. Black coat, white loose polo, brown pants, and a cowboy style, brown hat. Unknown to Grace, Tony kept a hidden anti-vampire gun within the confines of his coat.

"Tsk, keep quiet." He whispered, irritated.

"Wah! Tony! The fountain it looks beautiful! Ah!" Grace continued poiting at different things. The birds (pigeon), people (ladies with dresses), old and antique buildings, fountains, gardens, park, children, you name it.

"Would you PLEASE listen to what people are saying!" Tony yelled finally but Grace didn't hear.

"Whay!! Tony there are so many stores here!"

"God, please help me!" Tony said wryly.

* * *

Ryan walked down town (that same afternoon) looking around with a bored expression. _'If she was just a human after all...nothing makes sense at all...' _

Ryan stopped on his tracks when something caught his eyes. It was a store, an antique store. Somehow he thought he that something might come out interesting in an antique store. Without any hesitations he went in.

"How may I help?"

_'Anyways... this is just to kill time.' _

"I am just looking around. Thank you." He said, going around. The lady blushed. The young ladies took notice as well but didn't go near him somehow, just watching.

* * *

"Grace! Give me a break! We have been walking around for about more than two hours! Its already four-" Tony complained but then suddenly realizing something.

Grace looked up from her cup of tea and grinned. "Demo, Onii-chan..." She teased. "...this is my first time in town. You know how strict grandma is when it comes to going to town." Tony closed his eyes with his hands hiding the blush that is starting to appear. Damn, he just can't stop blushing when she calls him 'onii-chan'. He understand that this IS her first time in town but he just can't risk it because its the "time".

"Anyways, we have to get back home now." His voice serious, looking around. _'About this time...they are...' _

"Tony, did you talk to him?" Grace suddenly asked.

"Who?" Sounding aloof.

* * *

Ryan looked around the last shelves but this time full of bracelets. His narrowed when he rememberd the conversation he had with Kaname. Nothing really came out after all. He thought Kaname could actually say something that will catch his attention but no. Its not like Kaname is hiding something from him its just that... the information is not that much. Its all written in the book they all say.

When he was about to turn to leave his eyes caught something. His eyes widen in surprise and immediately grabbed it. The lady awhile ago saw him with the bracelet when she passed by just in time. The sun was setting so quickly that Ryan took notice of his time.

"Oh! You got some taste, young man." She said smiling and giggling. He turned around to look at her and nodded slightly, ignoring her disturbing giggles. It just doesn't fit for a older lady that's all he thought long before. Not believe his eyes, the braceleyt, it looked exactly like the one he saw with Grace.

"There is a legendary story behind that." The lady started causing Ryan to look at her curiously.

"A story?" She nodded and started.

* * *

Tony scooped Grace into his arms and carried her. "Onii-chan?"

"We have to go home NOW." his voice extremely serious causing Grace to keep quiet. "We already bought what we need and its time to leave."

"Onii-chan, could you walk a little slowly? You are hurting me." She whimpered.

"Ah- sorry." He apologized. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes looking around, alarmed, he could sense them. _'if only we left earlier...'_

* * *

"Human?"

The lady nodded. "Yes, that person wore it and looked the same and young for several decades."

Ryan narrowed his eyes slightly at this. _'no...a vampire...' _

"Then the person looked for his love...blah, blah, blah..." She countinued, feeling proud that she got his attention.

Ryan glanced at the window and watched people pass by. _'there is only one way to confirm this...' _His eyes slowly narrowing going into a conclusion.

"... and they live happily ever after." The lady finished but at the same time heard the door closed and found Ryan gone.

"Eh???!!!" The lady exclaimed in disappointment and return to whatever she was doing.

Ryan walked fast making is way around the street and towards the forest. _'It may be a long way if I take this road but... I just need answers...' _After walking two blocks he turned to his right to an ally and immediately disappeared from the place before anyone notice. Technically he didn't disappear, that is only in the human perspective, he just simply jumped on top of the building making his way towards the forest.

* * *

"Kaname, what are we doing here? Its a little early for the enrollement." Takuma asked, wondering what is in Kaname's mind since last night. The black limo stopped in front of the gates of Cross Academy and Kaname quickly got out as if he is in a hurry.

"Kaname!" Takuma exclaimed, scrambling out from his seat, got out of the car to follow the pureblood.

"Ichijou,... contact Ryan immediately I have to talk to him." Kaname ordered without looking behind and continued to walk towards the direction of the chairman's house. Takuma stopped in his tracks when he heard him and looked at him worriedly and confused. He is not up to something its just that he is acting a little too uneasy for someone so calm, gentle, and silent.

Without another word, Takuma just simply followed and got out his cellphone dialling the other pureblood's (Ryan) cellphone number. Only a few vampires knows his number, his family is really strict with their own ways especially his father. Seriously, Kaname should tell him at least what is going on, he is his best friend of course! For pete's sakes.

Takuma sighed tiredly, still feeling sleepy, and placed the phone near his ear. He didn't expect the person on the other end to react so violent. Wrong timing for someone like him.

"WHAT?!" Ryan screamed.

To be contnued...


	4. Chapter 4

I Got A Friend Who Is A Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights. Except my characters of course. Heheh

**Chapter 4:**

Grace noticed something is wrong. Tony looked troubled enough to deny it. He walked fast through the crowd and making short-cuts. Why is he in a hurry? Its not really that late but why is he acting as if something wrong is about to happen? Tony is always suspicious during twilight and sometimes during the night. He makes efforts to smile in front of her as if nothing happened but Grace could tell it was a fake smile. She hates it. Ever since she was young she have known Tony to have this special ability. Ability to sense something which she doesn't know and she never knew. He didn't want to tell her. It bothered her long ago and didn't asked him again but now, it really bothered her. Now that she is allowed to go to the town ,it shocked her to see her grandmother say it so casually as if she did gone out before, she wanted to know more about Tony and this "thing". Yes, she wanted to know the other Tony, Tony Antione. The one who is in front of her now.

_'Tony...why are always like this when its in the afternoon? I hate it when you looked like that. No matter how much as ask you will never tell me what is bothering you. Every night you are asked to do some kind of job and you will accept without any hesitations...then you come home... with the smell of blood...that belongs to someone else.' _Grace thought sadly and looked down at her hand. Her finger twitch slightly by the emotions she suddenly felt. What is it that "thing" she should know? She shivered uncomfortably thinking deeply and unconciously whimpered which caught Tony's attention.

"Grace, what's wrong?" He asked, slowing his phase as they turned to another alley. Grace shook her head avoiding his eyes. Tony narrowed his eyes for a moment before focusing on the narrowed raod in front of him.

'Tony no baka...' She whispered, low enough for Tony not to hear.

…

* * *

Ryan walked calmly on top of the building and jumping to another towards the forest. His eyes narrowed with determination, his mind thinking only one thing,...Grace.

_'I wonder what will happen if I didn't accidentally meet her that time. Would I be really concern about this thing?' _Ryan thought, slightly disturbed. _'Does it really matter if she is vampire after all?' _

_**flash back:**_

"_**A...a...arigato..." Grace collapesed into my arms with a low thud and felt slightly panicked. I didn't know her or where she lives. She is a total stranger. If I could remember correctly my instructors would always remind me: "Do not involve yourself with humans. I repeat, do not involve yourself to such creatures." I couldn't believe it. When I watched the humans live their lives and look at mine....it was all the same. The only thing that is different is that vampires age very slow than humans. Vampires are no immortals. Only fools would think something like that.**_

_**I sighed to myself and inhaled some air to calm myself and suddenly,...the scent of cherry blossom, it was coming from the girl. I thought it was just the perfume.**_

_**No. **_

_**Its her natural scent.**_

_**End of flash back.**_

There is no vampires alive who have that kind of scent. Only humans have this bright and warm and calming scent. That is one of the reason Ryan thought that she is unusual. Not to mention if she sees her again and smiles like most humans do then there is something not right. Vampire do not smile like humans do. Their smiles is filled with mixed darkness and coldness, even though some may have this appearance to be calm and gentle. Humans, have it all different. It was always.....warm.

Ryan looked below him when he heard a familiar voice.

"Your getting on my nerves! Why can't you just keep quiet!"

"Why wouldn't you answer me?! Stop avoiding the subject!" Grace almost screamed. Glarring at Tony all the way.

"Listen to what people are saying for once and shut up!" Tony yelled back. His voice full with irritation and uneasiness.

Ryan's eyes widen with surprise as he stared at Grace. Tony carried her bridal style because of her condition and there is no doubt that the two are heading back home. His eyes narrowed when he got a glimpse of ther bracelet again. _'Black Rose's Blood...' _With one swift motion he swooped down and landed just behind them with ten feet distance.

"Tony don't you-" Grace was about to say something when Tony suddenly stiffen and glared at something and stopped adruptly. Grace gasped when Tony's left hand, which is holding Grace's back to support her, move swiftly like a professional grabbing his hidden weapon within in the comfines of his coat ready and quickly supported Grace's back again with the same arm as if she never moved in the first place. He turned around too fast that Grace have no time to think what was about to happen, and point the anti-vampire gun to its target. Tony glared dangerously that Grace felt speechless for the first time. She have never seen this side of Tony. His eyes was full of hatred and killing intent that she never knew he have.

"What do you want, Ryan Ryujiwa?" His emotionless voice made Grace shiver and unconciously tightened her hold around his neck. Not believing what she is seeing. _'Tony...omae ga....' _

The gun clicked indicating the readiness of shooting its target in less than five minutes. Ryan just marely stared back at Tony ignorring the gun that might cause his life. Even though he is a vampire, and a pureblood at that, that thing could really hurt any vampire. Ryan remembered someone Kaname metioned. It was a prefect at school. Was it...Kir-no, Kiryuu Zero.

Ryan cleared his troat a little when he noticed Tony getting impatient. It must be tiring to hold someone like that while holding up a gun against a vampire. He wondered if he mentioned anything to the young lady. He took a quick glanced at Grace who stared at gun with shocked expression and then slowly at him. For some reason he smiled slightly. Her light pink dress really fitted her. It made a beautiful warm contrast with her smooth, white skin. Her scent really defines her. His thoughts was a little distrupted when he heard her triying to speak.

"T-Tony! Wha-what are you doing?!" She exclaimed, fear filled her voice. "What's with that gun? Put it away!" She made a small effort pointing her small, slender finger at Tony's gun then placed her amrs around his neck to support herself a little. Even though its a bridal style it can be a little uncomfortable to stay in that possition too long. Tony gruntted not looking and continued to ignore her.

"I suggest that you follow the young lady before you do anything foolish." said Ryan. He watched Tony with amusement who is having a hard time controling his temper. Grace turned her head slowly finally noticing the young gentlemen in front of her.

"She doesn't know anything." Tony replied shortly, avoiding long conversation. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, " Leave us." Silence filled the air when Grace's bracelet slid down half way her arm creating a clear, small, twinkling sound.

"Kotowaru. (I refuse)"

Grace stared at Ryan, her eyes filled with confusion and familiarity. She have seen him somewhere before but she just couldn't a finger on it. His unique crimson eyes that seems to be filled with sparling, bright, fire color within them. He smile so calmly and gently but... its not real. Where was the last time she saw those eyes?

"We have no business with you what so ever, Ryujiwa-sempai." Tony said, being sarcastic. He clicked his gun again indicating that he is not lowering his gun until he lives. "We are in a hurry."

Ryan nodded noticing Grace starring at him with those beautiful, gentle, honest, clear black eyes. He smiled to himself inwardly. _'I guess she could barely remember what happened last night.' _" I apologize if I did not say anything about my plans earlier. " with that he bowed slightly, indicating that he means no harm.

Grace looked at Tony worriedly and confused at the same time. "Tony, do you know him?" Tony ignored her again.

"Kirrua-san, if you don't mind I would like to speak with you for a moment." Grace's eyes widen with surprise upon hearing her name from a total stranger. She slowly turned her head facing Ryan completely. Ryan smiled gently at her and straigthen himself in business manner. Tony grumbled something but Grace couldn't hear anymore and Ryan ignored him. Grace felt speechless and found herself drawn to his mysterious, commanding presence.

"Forgive my rudeness. I am Ryujiwa Ryan. We have met before, do you remember?"

Grace looked him from head to toe and felt the familiarity again. _'I was attacked by a strange man in town and then...' _Slowly her eyes widen with the realization. She is too danse if she just realized that now. '..then I was saved by someone...' She continued to look at him worriedly, not sure of what to do, '..someone, I couldn't remember....'Tony felt her hands thighten almost gripping his coat, he looked around slowly making sure that no one else is ariound.... suddenlyn, his eyes widen in alarm, they are not alone anymore.

'...him.' Grace opened her mouth to say something. At first nothing came out. Ryan was about to say something when something disturb the atmosphere. The aura darkened the area and immediately his body tensed. He looked around quickly noting that someone is watching them. Its not just anybody. He know this aura. His eyes narrowed slightly careful not to show Grace that something is about to happen...again. _'Great timing.' _He thought grmly.

Grace opened her mouth again finally founf her voice. "Ryujiwa-san."

To Ryan's surprised he found himself liking the sound of her voice uttering his last name. He smiled. He took note that Tony already noticed the bad situation they are in. This time, he lowered his gun and thighten his hold on Grace.

"Shit!" Tony muttered with a low voice, gritting his teeth. _'Great! Just what I need. A dozen of nuisance.' _He thought darkly.

Suddenly, Grace thrembled, when more than one evilly, laughing voice achoed within the area. Grace looked at different direction trying to find the source but there is no sign of them anywhere. Tony didn't need to look for them, he just know where. He looked above him and glared angrilly. These guys just have to ruin everything in one day no to mention the annoying pureblood he have his eyes on the one of the most precious to him. 'DAMN IT ALL!!!' His mind screamed. Tony move his gun pointing above them with no hesitations. Grace watched speechlessly. This is not his job right?! No one can hold a gun without permission!

"Tony...w-what are you d-doing...?" her voice almost sounded breaking.

"Keep quiet." His voice low, and commanding. Grace looked in front of her again only to find Ryan gone. Grace stared with shock. "W-where did he go?!" she exclaimed.

Tony glared as the vampires showed themselves. Hungry and ready. Without warning he shoot the first two and turned them to dust instantly. Grace screamed burried her head against his chest. There where about ten of them, two down and eight more to go.

No......

Tony glared even more as the other jump just above above them. 'There are more of them!' He thought. With another click, he pulled the trigger and shot directly at the vampire only to be followed by the others.

"AHHhhh!!!"

* * *

Ryan walked slowly and calmly towards the five level E's above the building. He heard Grace scream. At first he felt worried but remembered that Tony was with her so there shouldn't be any problem. He is one of the best vampire hunters in the Hunter Association.

The five level E's turned around adruptly with fear. They sensed the pureblood's presence but couldn't find the courage to run away. Either way they will die.

"It's very unfortunate that you all turned this way..." Ryan said huantingly. His dark, cavernous eyes hold them captive within his invisible graps. They trembled with fear as they watched him walk closer.

Slowly he raised his right hand in front of him, openning his palm in front of them. One of them screamed and it amused Ryan to end. "I do not kill anyone without a good reason but..." His eyes narrowed as he watched them., feeling the greatness of his power over them just by standing in front of them. " ...but, I dispose of things I dislike the most,one,..." With this he smirked eveilly. "...level E's."

Screams filled the air echoing its pain and agony. Ryan just marely watch emotionlessly.

The five level E's turned to dust covering the white floor in front of him. He lowered his hand and turned his back walking away as if nothing happened. He lifted his left hand covering his glowing crimson eyes. " Two..." He chuckled slightly. "...none of you needs to know."

He looked ahead, lowering his hand to his side, and saw about a dozen more level E's. His eyesnarrowed at the sight._ " Where _do they come from..." he muttered angrilly.

He, yet, another scream and he didn't like it one bit. His eyes spied them and then glowed bloody bright again. Sadly he thought, remembering the innocent eyes Grace have,

_'Grace...she doesn't need to see this side of me...' _He gritted his teeth slightly and let out a commadig power from his eyes cauing the level E's from a distance froze.

_'DIE!' _

* * *

Grace sat against the wall and watched Tony shoot "people". She watched with tearful eyes and her hands reached her mouth to cover her screams. This is just not real!

"Tony..."

Tony shot the one near to his right and it quickly turned to dust. He manueverd himself above the level who was right behind the one that he just shot. With quick reflexes he shot the level E mid air and it turned to dust. Grace squirmed near the shadows as possible trying not to make any noise as possible. A tear fell from her eyes as he watched the side of Tony that she never saw in her life.

'Tony... Tony...'

Tony screamed angrily as he finished the three level E's surrounding him. With a swift movement to ran towards Grace who gasped in surprise and scooped her quickly running away from the place as quickly as possible. _'There are too many! I can't have Grace around while I deal with them.' _He glanced behind him and sensed that there about nine more left. _'This is strange...why is it there are too many level E's in this area? Somebody should already have dealt with this already!' _Tony ran a little further finally losing their sight. He thought for moment and then widen his eyes in realization. _'Damn...'_

Tony slowed down when they reached a abandoned ghotic churched or cathedral. Most of its structor are ruineds. Its not the best place to hide but it would be best for Grace to stay away as possible especially from him. He felt Grace tremble in fear and shock within his arms and his eyes soften when he looked down on her. She may be concious but her body felt limp and motionless. It pained Tony to see her in such condition. The last time he saw her like this was when she found out that she was only a adopted child. He had to ran across the forest with her adoptive father to look for her. He cursed under his breath for letting this happen if only that pureblood did not appear at that moment. He is the person he dislike the most than those level E's if some might ask. He looked around and saw a bunch of wild flowers blooming at the far end of the what you might call a former dome. Half of the flowers are covered by a large shadow and the corner is dark enough to hide someone temporarily. With a quick decision he took Grace to the dark corner and let the wild flowers cushioned her careful not cause her pain with her injured leg.

Grace didn't make a move to even look at him, she just simply sat there like a lost doll within her own world. Tony hold her should to keep her still and helped her lean on the wall behind her. He looked into her eyes and knew that whatever it is it really bothered and shock her. Great, level E's are the first vampire you see before you even get an introduction about the vampire society. Great, just great.

Tony inhaled before saying something. "Grace, Grace." he called trying to be gentle and he shook her slightly. He was glad when she finally looked up with her lost expression. "Look, I will leave you for a moment. Stay here and do not make a sound o.k.? I will be back for you." Grace just stared at him and slightly nodded her head but actually, she didn't really hear him well. As if every word he said came out from the other ear. Tony smiled a little and then quickly turned his back and left.

After for like three minutes another gun shot echoed from a distance and more came followed by the screaming level E's. This time Grace didn't even scream nor move to cover her mouth, eyes and ears. She was still like a doll. A lost doll. A motionless doll. After what seem like eternity she looked around and noticed the wild flowers in front of her. She love flowers ever since she first saw them. They were always so beautifull and... free.

"Hana..." she unconciously said to herself, looking around more and more. Eventually she moved to fix her sitting position trying to feel comfortable. She leaned against the wall more trying to get a better view.

"Nani...kono hana..." She asked herself. The flowers are colored white and some are colored pink like the cherry blossoms. As Grace stared she smiled to herself ignoring the gun shots from the distance. Whenever she look at the flowers she would feel relieve, calm, and relax. Ever since she was young she would walk around and would always find flowers that her mother likes. She would pick them and then give it to her as a present. These flowers made her remember those good memories.

She looked down beside her although its a little dark to see, she could figure out the white flower beside her left hand. Slowly and gently she took it and placed it on her palm and on her lap. "Mashiro no hana..." She murmured softly. "...kore wa yuuki no onagi..." (a white flower.... like the snow...)

Suddenly, someone came in without notice and made a cracking sound. Grace's eyes widen in fear again with realization that she is alone and gasped accidentally. She covered her mouth quickly, _'Shimatta!' _

A man who is about in his 30's came walking like zombie towards her. He smirked victory to himself as he approached her. The sun had already set and its a little too dark for a human to see a person within the shadows, however, not for vampires.

"How nice..." He started, his voice sounded slurred and hungry. "To think someone like you is all alone in this area not knowing anything..."

Grace trembled and backed away pressing herself agaist the wall. "stay away..."she whispered.

"Eh? Did you say somehting?" The vampire asked, mockingly. "Never mind,...yourMINE!" With that he attacked letting his nails grow and his eyes glowed bright red within the darkness.

Grace closed her eyes and waited but opened her eyes again when she heard the vampire gasped in pain.

"Gah!!"

Grace watched as he was hold back. Someone from behind grabbed the vampire's collar so thight that it chocked him. The vampire struggled from the thightening of his collar and tried to grab whoever was behind him.

Grace blinked twice as her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. She moved her body leaning forward and saw Ryan. Her eyes widen with surprise and leaned back again agaisnt the wall. He embraced herself and watched helplessly.

"Gah! Let..go!" The level E yelled. Ryan didn't say anything and his eyes glowed crimson red and thightened his hold ten times finally chocking the vampire to death. Immediately, within a second the vampire turned to dust leaving the clothes untouched on the ground. When his eyes glowed he caught the sight of Grace covering her mouth trying not scream.

Ryan's eyes soften and he calmed down. His eyes returned to its normal color and stared back at Grace. The wind blew pass them and the scent of the wild flowers filled the air. It was a calming scent, indeed. Grace slowly lowered her hand to her lap keeping eye contact. Her eyes widen remembering, _'...those eyes...it was him after all...' _

For some reason her heart slowed down to its normal beathing and she felt extremly relieved and...

"Ryujiwa-san..." Her melodic voice echoed slightly but quite thrembling and Ryan could see the small, warm smile slowly forming on her lips. When was the last time he saw a human smile at him like that? When was the last time he longed to see this kind of smile directed at him and only him? When?

There was none.

"Grace..."

To be Continued.


End file.
